Wolf Warrior
by Culinary
Summary: Kiba. Left and returned. Now revised. New chapter coming soon. Read. Review your hearts out. Flames are welcome.
1. Return

Kiba stood on the branch, the sun rays nipping at his skin. Akamaru was next to him, tongue hanging out and panting. He'd grown a lot over the years, intense training had made him more powerful than the strongest wolfs. Kiba had grown too. Being outside Konoha for so long had hardened him, but most of his features still looked the same. How long had it been? 3, 4, 5....

"8 years." He said to himself aloud. 8 years without his teammates, 8 years without the comforts of home, 8 years without the Konoha he grew up with. He shuddered when he thought of it. He was back now, and things were going to go good.

Kiba continued through the forest, all he wanted right now was a bed. Climbing mountains, swimming through sea's, and battling road bandits had tired him. His training had took him to many places. Stone country, the village of the sand. Enemy's from all over wanted his head, but he would worry about that later.

Something caught him off guard, he smelled something. Akamaru sensed it too. Someone was following them. "Who are you? Present your identification or the ANBU will--" The person fumbled his words. The muffled voice sounded familiar to Kiba. "Oh yeah. Exterminate and eradicate in the name of Konoha." He was trying to be gruff and mean but Kiba noticed the voice. Besides the fact that it seemed he forgot what he was trained to say, something in the back of his mind had told him he had heard it before.

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba." Kiba said with confidence.

"Kiba..." The voice gasped. "Kiba, your back!" The person jumped out of the tree and embraced Kiba. He was part of ANBU. His mask was some kind of fox. His blond hair could easily be seen from behind it. Kiba tensed, it's been a long time sense he had gotten a hug from anyone.

"Would you mind telling me who you are before you hug me to death?" he said mockingly. the ANBU member stepped back and reached for his mask. Kiba stepped back in amazement and tripped on a root. Stunned, he looked up at the smiling face.

"Hai. My name is Uzumeki Naruto!"

* * *

Kiba and Naruto leaped through the forest at a slow pace. Naruto had wanted to ask a lot of questions but, he was ANBU now. Patrolling the forest was his mission. Kiba on the other hand, had been bombarding Naruto with questions.

"So Naruto, what ever happened to your team. I'm sure that Sasuke probrably leads ANBU by now." Naruto stopped in his tracks. His fists tightened, Kiba could tell that his face was doing the same. "Sorry, Naruto. I didn't know it was that painful to y-"

"I'll show you Sasuke later." he squeezed out. His features softened again. "My other member, Sakura, has been doing just fine. Actually, she part of ANBU now." He scratched his head. "Hard to believe, but I reckon she could beat my ass." Kiba smiled at the thought. That girl that could do barely any jutsu, the bookworm. Able to beat Naruto? It was hard to believe.

"How about my team? Shino and Hinata." Kiba had been anxious to hear about them. Even though he would never admit it, he always liked them the most out of all the genins. They were his closest friends, in or out of the clan. They got moving again.

"Well, I can't say anything about your pal Shino. That's classified." Naruto explained. "Maybe if you lie down and hold your breath for awhile, he might come by to say 'Hi'" Kiba didn't know what Naruto meant by this, but brushed it to the side. He would think about it later. "Hinata, on the other hand...is a high class medical-nin." Kiba eyes widened.

"Hinata, a medical nin? I guess it suited her, she never liked the blood of battle. I guess healing was more of her specialty." Naruto turned back to him.

"Yeah, the Hyuuga abilities make her the perfect candidate. I guess that's one of the reasons I'm marrying her..." Naruto trailed off and Kiba stopped on a branch. His fist tensed as he looked down at the ground. Naruto stopped next to him, "Kiba, what's wrong?" Naruto pierced Kiba with his fierce pearls. Kiba looked up smiling.

"I'm just shocked that a guy like you could get her." He looked up at Naruto and smiled. He took a long breath and let out a thunderous howl. Naruto looked at him curiously, shocked from the sudden noise. "Oh, sorry about that. I was just calling Akamaru." Soon as he got done with that sentence Akamaru came bounding from the forest. The little group continued. "Naruto, where are we going?" Said Kiba apprehensibly.

"We are heading to Hokages palace. She'll inform your clan that your back. They have been in a frenzy since you left. You were their prodigy child." Kiba looked at Naruto in amazement. "I was shocked too. Compared to everyone else in your clan, you came the farthest by just being a Genin. By the way, why did you leave anyway?"

"I don't want to talk about it." That was the last thing either of them said on the way to the palace. Naruto guessed he hit a soft spot, so he shut his mouth. His question got Kiba thinking though, why did he leave?

The palace was bigger than Kiba remembered, inside and out. He didn't see many familiar faces. Just children. "It's academy sign-up. Ever since the Chunnin exam incident, there had been more requests for children to become shinobi." said Naruto, nearly reading Kiba's mind. A couple of kids ran up to Naruto. Reaching up for high fives and handshakes. "Naruto-sama, how have you been?.....Can you help me with my taijutsu, Naruto-sama...I love your hair Naruto-sama" He shooed them away. The kids were also hugging Akamaru.

"Akamaru, you stay. I don't want any kids following us." He flapped his ears in disapproval, but did what Kiba said. They entered the Hokages office and Tsunade-sama greeted them warmly.

"Kiba-san, how are you doing? Welcome back to the village." Kiba looked at her with curiosity. Why was he getting this treatment? He played along though. "Your mother has been worried. You left with just a note. 'I left'. Not very nice. Anyway, I'm sure you want to go back to your clan." Naruto spoke next.

"Actually, Hokage-sama. I wanted to show him the cells." She looked at him, a glow in her eyes. She took him to the side. Kiba could hear snippets of conversation. "Sasuke needs the attention. He might gocrazier with just talking to two people each and everyday." They came back. "Thank you Hokage-sama."

They walked out of the office and took a left. There was a large stone door. With a flash of hand seals Naruto uttered "Open." The door heeded his command. Sliding to the side, it granted passage to the crypts below. "These are the cells. Crazed shinobi go here. Barely anyone knows about it. This is w-where Sasuke is." He bit his lip. It looked like this was hard to him. They both continued down the hall. At the end, there was a large metal door. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "Say hi to Kiba."

A face appeared in the hole in the door. "Kiba?" said a cold, shaky voice. "Hello, Kiba." Kiba stepped back in shock. This was not the Sasuke he remembered. The brooding, evil, out for revenge Sasuke. This one was, nice? "Kiba, it's been a long time."

"It's been long for me too Sasuke." said Kiba, halfway scared out of his wits.

"Kiba, come closer. I need to tell you a secret." Kiba stepped closer to the cell. "Closer..." He stepped closer. "CLOSER!" He stepped even closer, his ear touching the frigid steel. "I.....want......CHOCOLATE!!!!" Sasuke screamed out. Shortly following was a hysterical laugh and then a frightful sob. Naruto saw Kiba's stunned face.

"It was the cursed seal. His hatred for Itachi and the power of the cursed seal changed his mind. He is still sane though. This is just a part of his day, he kind of represses to a frightened child. I still talk to him. At night though. He is the most sane then." Kiba looked at Naruto. This freak, sane?!?

They turned around and started walk away. Suddenly they saw someone's shadow walking down the stairs. A flash of blue hair made Kiba's heart race.

"Hinata."

* * *

I'm in the process of revising this whole story. These are the first 2 chapters put together. I hope it's better. The next chapter will be up in a few days. Expect something different. 


	2. Hinata

Hinata looked down the hallway. Besides Naruto, she was usually the only one down here. It was strange to see two others here as well. She looked in harder. One was definitely Naruto, his blue eyes contrasted with the darkness of the hall. The other man however had a grimy look, like he had just got back from some serious training or work. Something about him stuck out. Hinata couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Hinata! Hinata-chan." Said Naruto. He was walking down the hall waving. He ran up to Hinata and embraced her, with a warm kiss.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." She said gently. She had gotten used to his outbursts of love. It was a good quality she guessed. "Who is your friend?"

Naruto stepped back. Hinata guessed he was preparing for some long introduction. "This is....The fabled dog boy....prodigy of the Inuzuka clan..."

"It's Kiba." Kiba interjected. Naruto looked a tad shut down by Kiba's lack of enthusiasm. Kiba ignored his pouting. "How are you doing, Hinata-chan?" He forced a smile. Trying to keep cool. It's been so long since they had talked. Hinata on the other hand, was wearing her emotions on her shoulder.

"Ah, Kiba-san." She said. Toiling around with her fingers. She sounded sincere, but could barely look him in the face. Naruto looked curious now.

"Hinata, what's wrong? I reunite you with an old friend and you act like this towards him?" Naruto said. Hinata regained herself. She wasn't aware that her body language had been so flagrant.

"Your right, Naruto-kun." She smiled at him. "Hello Kiba-san. It's been a long time." She reached in for a hug. This was a awkward moment for them both. Kiba blushed. Hinata tried to seem sincere, but she was still too freaked out that Kiba was back. "You should come over for dinner. We are having ramen!" she smiled. It was forced, but still cute.

"No thank you. I have to go back to my clan anyway. They are probably glad that there 'prodigy child' is back." Kiba snorted. He really had to get back. He was led out of the cells by Naruto. They got Akamaru and left for the mountains. He was going back to his home.

"KIBA-SAN!!!" his mother greeted him with a slap on the face when he reached the door. "8 years! 8 years without my baby!" She was getting angry now. Kiba knew this was just a facade. She couldn't show any emotion with the other members were around. "Eight years without the pack!" She continued. Most of the clan were here. Some of them with the same faces of anger, some with indifference. "8 years with without your mom!" What she did next amazed Kiba, she gave him a hug. A long heartfelt hug. He felt her tears on his jacket.

"M-mom?" As the first female leader of the Inuzuka clan, she always tried to not show any emotions that would be considered weak. "I'm sorry mom." He hugged her back. It felt good.

She backed away, and wiped away the tears. "Now that that's out of the way, I assume you want some rest...and some new clothes." She looked at his apparel with apparent disgust. He still wore the same jacket that he always did. It was a little small now. "You and Akamaru get to bed. If anyone asks him any questions during the night, I will deal with them personally." She was back to her normal self.

"Ok mom, I'll get some rest." He went up to his room. It had been kept the same. He leaped on the bed. "Goodnight, Akamaru." Akamaru barked back. He was tired as well. Kiba fell asleep and slept one of the most peaceful he had in eight years.

* * *

I need to get better with words. This entry seems simple. Making the thesuarus my dearest friend will be my goal for the next officialchapter. Hopefully it'll be longer. Naruto is not mine. 


	3. Crossing Rivers

Rock Lee and Maito Gai: Crossing Rivers

I haven't written anything in a good long while. I decided to add this short to my story. Neither Naruto nor Dragon ball Z is mine. My shotgun shells are ready. Well enjoy.

In a time where the day hadn't yet woken and the night was getting sleepy, Rock Lee was training. It was dark out, but some of the sun's rays leaped and bounded over the village of Konoha. Maito Gai, his sensei, was secretly watching his young prodigy.

"LEE!" Gai jumped from the trees and greeted Lee's face with a hard right hook. "You will be the best!"

"Yes sensei!!!" Tears of joy and an embracing hug followed. Also a waterfall appeared as if by magic behind them while birds chirped their heavenly song. The night fell again and Gai told Lee of his true purpose there.

"Lee." said the fuzzy eye browed sensei. "Your Taijutsu is terrific, especially after breaking your bones once or twice during training, but to beat Kakas…I mean to be the best, you need something more, a new style." He smiled at his student and the trademark gleam faded into existence.

"Gai Sensei. I will do anything to become stronger, but you have already shown me most of Konoha's Taijutsu. If I can't utilize my chakra, what else can I do.", said Lee.

"There is one way…" The teacher stared off into the sky, absorbing the atmosphere. "Lee, I would like you to meet someone. Come on out friend." From the forest came a small jiggle. Actually, it was a ton of jiggles. A pink giggly mass of unconceivable proportions walked out of the foliage. Wearing a purple cape and white parachute pants, this being of destruction was known by only one name across the galaxy.

"BUU!!!" The wad of pink gum screamed. "BUU WANT CANDY!!!" Gai sensei pulled out a piece of rock candy and threw it to his new friend. Rock Lee stared in awe as a giant blue teardrop appeared on his forehead.

"Sensei, how is this thing supposed to teach me how to fight better? I mean, look at it. Chouji is in better shape." Another hard right hook to the face sent Lee sprawling through the air into the trees.

"LEE! Don't you ever doubt me again!"

"I'm sorry Gai Sensei." Hug and waterfall scene. Man that's getting annoying. Anyway…

"This is Buu." said Gai pointing to the blob. "He has eaten countless people, ate himself, fought himself twice, and been blown into oblivion a few times. He is the perfect example of stamina." Lee blinked and pointed. Gai nodded. "Don't believe me? Try and hurt him."

Lee went in quick, a right kick to the face, then a strong punch to the stomach. Indentations of his markings were left in the brute's skin. Just as quickly as they appeared though, they popped out of existence.

"Now, I think the source of his power is his pinkness. What person do you know is all pink and puffy like him?" Gai said, rubbing his eyebrows.

"Well, babies are."

"Exactly! And what do babies turn into?"

"Humans…"

"My theory is, you eat Konoha's finest nin, and you will be the most powerful just like Buu!" Lee stared at his teacher in amazement. He took a step back.

"That is the most ludicrous idea I have ever heard. THOSE ARE PEOPLE, SENSEI!!" Lee said angrily. "Now, why don't we just eat Buu?"

"Eat Buu? That's a marvelous plan." The both turned toward there new meal, walking slowly. Buu looked at them questioningly.

"Candy?" he said. They muttered something a zipped to the sides of him. "Buu? BUU ANGRY! BUU NO CANDY!!" Steam billowed out of the mammoths head and an unprecedented explosion destroyed Konoha village.

Afterwards, the pair sat in the crater of what was once their home. And that's where babies come from. THE END.

:-)

Yeah. A real update will be coming soon.


	4. A new addition?

In the village of Konoha, it was quiet. A well deserved silence for the land that was plagued constantly by wars. As the tree's waved their arms gently with the breeze, it seemed as though they were enjoying it too. Kiba laid on a rooftop while Akamaru roamed the street trying to get feel for his old home. The sun smiled down on him and he gave a wide grin.

"It's good to be home." he said. A moment of relaxation was the thing he had wanted most over his time away. Now that he had it, he was amazed at how much he truly wanted to just feel the Konoha breeze again.

"Hey!" Kiba jumped. The Konoha atmosphere had him so engrossed that he hadn't noticed Naruto jump on the same rooftop. Naruto was wearing a orange jumpsuit with an ANBU symbol embroidered on the back. "What's up?"

Kiba got up and responded calmly. "I _was_ enjoying a nice springtime day. But I guess you won't let me do that, eh?" Naruto grinned casually. He looked happy, but something about him seemed...different. Maybe it was his blonde hair juxtaposed against the blue sky or that he wasn't in his usual ANBU uniform, but something was definitely different. "What's with the clothes? Aren't you on duty?"

"Naw, even ANBU gets a day off." he said, a grin still on his face.

"Then why bother me on your only day off." Naruto pulled his sleeve up and grabbed his left bicep.

"I want to spar!"

"Well, I need a warm-up anyway."They squared off, eyes fixated on each other, ready to predict the others movement. Naruto moved first with an attempted kick to the head. Kiba dodged and charged chakra in his arm. He punched Naruto in the cheek with a force that sent him flying back. With a puff of smoke and a loud pop, the shadow clone disappeared. Naruto appeared behind him and tried to grabbed him by the neck. Naruto tugged hard, cutting off Kiba breath. "Na-ru-to!" He stammered out. The vice grip he had him in was strengthening. A smart elbow to the ribs ceased the pain. Naruto stumbled back, grabbing his ribs because of the pain. "What the hell was that about?"

Naruto stared at his friend turned opponent angrily, but in an instant all the rage he had held was gone. His expression turned to the same friendly grin he had before. "Sorry Kiba. Sometimes I get too into it."

"Too into it? _You almost killed me!_" Kiba retorted. What he saw in Naruto's eyes before hadn't been some momentary lapse in judgement or getting too _into it._ It was rage. A pure animal rage that Kiba knew all too well. He was about to lunge at Naruto when a bird landed on his shoulder and chirped softly in his ear.

"The Hokage wants me to come to the palace. I'll see you later." He leaped off the roof and ran towards the Hokages palace. Akamaru's scent filled his nose and Kiba turned around to see his friend panting behind him.

"Something has changed about him Akamaru. It's not good." Kiba stood up and continued his sky watching.

* * *

Naruto ran quickly through the alleyways and streets of Konoha, occasionally jumping onto the rooftops to get more speed. He arrived at the palace and went straight for the Hokage's office; she was expecting him. In there he spotted a few faces. One his love, Hinata standing near Tsunade's desk. Sakura was there too, staring at Naruto.

Tsunade was the first to speak, "Enjoying your day off I hope." She smiled at him. Her genjutsu worked flawlessly at keeping her face wrinkle free. "We have news for you Naru..." The door behind him creaked open. Hyuuga Hiashi stepped into the room. Even in his old age, he was an imposing figure. He blank eyes never moved from Tsunade, even though he could see the whole room clearly.

"Hokage-sama, I am honored that you called me to your abode. What may I do for you?" He kneeled and bowed his head.

"Stop the formality's Hiashi. I invited you all here to give you news. Sakura will give you the full story." She motioned to Sakura and the ANBU clad female stood in front of the two guests. Her stance was formal and strictly military. Naruto could hardly suppress his laugh. She'd worked for two weeks trying to make that stance perfect when she first entered ANBU.

"I spotted Hinata on the ground outside of her home. She looked sick so I went to take a look." Her voice was perfectly controlled. Another thing she worked weeks and weeks on. "She was extremely fatigued and had said she had vomited twice that morning. She was too weak to walk and I escorted her to the medical building." Hiashi squinted and plunged his eyes into his daughter.

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto interjected. His looked generally concerned, but bored at the explanation.

"And why did you bring me here to tell me my daughter was sick?" Hiashi added. "She seems fine now. What was the alarm?"

"Well, I see you can no longer wait." Tsunade said, starting up again. "Hinata will be having these symptoms for quite a time. Explain Sakura."

"The prognosis was simple. Hinata is pregnant." Naruto and Hiashi looked at them in disbelief.

"That's right boys. Your Hinata is going to have a baby."

* * *

Chapter 4 is finally up. Tell me how you like. I think it's better and I'm pretty sure I fixed up all the errors. ' I'll be working on Chapter 5. Naruto and it's characters are not mine, except the one in the belly. Reviews and flames are always welcome.


	5. Anger

"Pregnant! Of all the things that can happen. My daughter gets pregnant by this commoner." Hiashi was fuming. From the moment those words escaped Tsunade's mouth, he had been pacing incessantly around the office. Naruto was still standing near the doorway. He wasn't phased at all by Hiashi comment, but instead wore a wide grin showing his happiness. "And even before marriage!"

"It would be appreciated if you stopped this outburst Hiashi." Tsunade's voice was calm. Hinata was standing behind her with her eyes toward the floor, while Sakura stayed motionless in a military stance. Hiashi steps sounded like thunder in the tiny office. "Stop this Hiashi!"

Tsunade's voice brought everyone to attention. The head of the Hyuuga clan stop his pacing and stared at the 5th Hokage. His empty eyes seemed to exude flames from hell. He looked as if he would strike Tsunade, but instead he turned on his heel out the door.

"My daughter and I will discuss this further." He stared at Naruto, then at Hinata. "Alone." With his tantrum over he quickly went out of the office.

"Well I'm glad that's over." Naruto said softly. He would give anything for a bowl of Ramen right now. The sweet relief he'll have when those lightly spiced noodles reached his tongue. Of all the things in this world, ramen was his favorite. Well, except Hinata. That's right! Hinata. He was here because... "Your PREGNANT?"

Nobody expected Naruto's rash response. He hadn't realized it with the thought of Ramen on his mind, but there was no way Hinata could be pregnant. "Lying filthy whore!" Naruto screamed at the young Hyuuga. His rage was sudden and incomprehensible. Hinata continued to look down at the ground. Tsunade stood up, stunned at what had just came out of his mouth. She was about to strangle him, but Sakura got to him first.

Her fist connected and Naruto flew into the rear wall, nearly breaking it down. His chakra was flaring violently. It was intense, but only Hinata could truly appreciate it's magnificence. He got up and wiped the blood off his nose.

"How dare you speak to her like that?" Sakura said.

"She's a filthy whore, that's why!" Naruto's anger wasn't impeded a bit. His chakra was still flaring like a wildfire. Hinata stepped back as tears began streaming down her face. She was going to die.

Naruto's cold stare was softened by her tears. "Hinata." His chakra settled and he walked over and held her close. His words were soft. "I'm sorry." His gentle grip was tight. He reached for his back pocket. "Filthy whore!"

Blood.

The Kunai stopped just short of Hinata's abdomen. Sakura's hand intercepted the blow. In Naruto's apparent shock of the sacrifice, Sakura landed a blow on the back of his neck and sent him tumbling to the ground. Hinata stood transfixed at the scene. Her fiancé was breathing softly. Sakura looked towards her.

"Hinata, do you know what that was about?"

"I-I think so." she said. Her tears stopped and she tried to make sense of it. Pulling out the words slowly, she said "I have never slept with Naruto. I'm a virgin."

* * *

Shortly after the mishap with Naruto, Kiba retreated back to his mother's home. The warm greeting that had greeted him at his first return wasn't at all what he had this time. She was pissed.

"You have to do something in this village! We don't live to serve you."

"It's only the second day, what could I possibly do?"

"It doesn't matter. You have to support yourself if you plan to live here again!" Their quarrels were legendary in the Inuzuka clan. Entire houses had been destroyed before. Once, they extended the fight into the marketplace and destroyed all of the fruit stands. This time though, it could be much worse.

"Get a job!" The screaming was becoming to much for Kiba. His old self would want to fight; Akamaru would certainly be up to it. But in his time away, he had gotten enough of that. He silenced her in one word.

"Ok." That was it. She stopped her screaming. It had never been this easy for her, she kind of missed the old times. This one hadn't even lasted ten minutes yet. "I'll do whatever I can."

"Ok Kiba. I'll have your sister to try to help you get a job in the palace or maybe at her vet."

"Can I leave now?" Her fist connected with his cheek in a blink. The adjoining wall shattered as he flew through it. He rolled and tumbled for about 20 feet, then came to a stop.

A triumphant laughed escaped her lips. "Don't forget, I'm the Inuzuka clans number one! You will respect me." With a small pop and a puff of smoke Kiba's clone disappeared. In a high tree next to the house he kneeled on a branch and stared at her.

"And I am the Inuzuka prodigy. I love you mom, but don't underestimate me." He paused to let it settle into her. "I've changed."

* * *

Sorry it's so short.

Tell me what you think. I know character development is going slow and may be sloppy, but hopefully it'll pull together in the end. Only thing I can ask of you is to review your hearts out. Flames are always welcome.


	6. A new job

The Hokage's office was silent. Hinata was still standing in the same spot over Naruto. His nose had started bleeding and moving towards the sandals she was wearing. Tsunade was the first to speak.

"At least we know why he was so mad." Her comment was coy, but Hinata didn't like that she was taking this so lightly. "Seems like he really loved you. To go through all that." Tsunade chuckled under her breath. Sakura was wearing a confused look.

"How's that? He tried to kill her!" She was becoming irate and she didn't like it. The incessant stinging in her hand wasn't making things any easier. ANBU training had prepared her for high stress situations. She had failed those tests miserably. Like all turbulent waters though, she eventually calmed down. "Could you explain your reasoning Hokage-sama?"

"It's sarcasm Sakura. Lighten up. Something is wrong with Naruto. As long as I've known him he's never acted like this." Her gaze was fixated on him. Sakura was expecting her to say something else, but they were interrupted.

Hiashi Hyuuga stormed into the office once again. His Byakugan was blazing, the veins around his eyes were pulsating and looked like they were going to burst. "I saw everything. I want him persecuted to the highest extent of the law. Don't look at me like that." Tsunade's gaze was ice cold. Even though her age defying genjutsu was flawless, he could see the fire of that came with seniority that even overrode his.

Taking his cue, he stopped pumping the chakra into his eyes and kneeled in front of her desk. "I deeply regret that outburst. But that, that ragamuffin tried to kill my daughter!" He looked sincere. The empty byakugan eyes pierced Tsunade but she wasn't budging one bit. His robe was made of a soft white silk. Even though it was hiding it well, his whole body was tense. He actually thought Hinata was going to die.

"Thank you, Sakura sama." The respect that he gave her in that gaze wasn't normal for the withering Hyuuga. Sakura was surprised but returned the look the he gave her with a smile. She moved her hair away from her eyes and stared at the wound in her hand.

"Your welcome, Hiashi sama." The young ANBU said graciously. The pain was still gnawing at her. It wasn't as bad at first, but now that the initial adrenalin rush was over the constant stinging had intensified three fold. If she didn't tend to it soon she would lose a lot of blood. "I think I should wash this up." She said pointing to her hand. "What do we do about him?" Her eyes darted towards Naruto. Hiashi was about to speak, probably to suggest some cruel and unusual punishment, but Tsunade got there first.

"I think we should put him into the cells. Something is definitely wrong with his mind, he needs to sort things out."

"I agree Tsunade sama." Sakura said. She smiled. Most of the tension that had hung in the room like thick smoke had receded. Sakura was going over to pick up Naruto and Tsunade was whispering in her ear to clean up that cut. Hinata stared at her unconscious fiancé intently. His body moved and his eyes opened. A hint of rage flicked across the crimson retinas.

That's when she fainted.

* * *

His head hurt.

Bad.

The cell that he was currently residing in was dank. Drops of water that dripped through the countless cracks in the ceiling had made the only sound in the room for the last three hours. That hadn't made his the throbbing in his cranium any better. His disposition was, to say the least, horrible.

_Why did you react so strongly?_

"You could of told me you were the one who inseminated her."

_Don't be angry. The Plan will succeed. The birthing process will speed up greatly the more time I am close to her._

The demon inside Naruto hadn't spoken to him about the Planin two years, but it had never faded from his mind. He was finally going to get recognition.

_All we need to do is get out._

The blonde haired boy looked around at his surroundings. "And how am I supposed to do that?" He stared at his new home again. It was obvious to him now, he was in the cells. It was a deeper part than he had been in before, the only light came from a small candle down the hall and that only got in the room by the tiny eye hole slit in the door.

The Rasengan would break down the door, but he needed someway that was discreet. A clever henge no jutsu might do, but what would he do after they see he's not in the cell. He sighed exorbitantly, as if someone was there to hear him. The drops from the ceiling had seemingly intensified. Now each drop rang like the bells of the Sistine chapel on Easter Sunday, during a wedding, and the inauguration of a new pope. To amuse himself, he counted each drop. A tiny splash filled his ears. Number 272.

_I guess we're waiting._

* * *

Hinata's eyes were closed. Tiny stars swam across the darkness that she saw. Or didn't see. It didn't matter, she wasn't going to focus on technicalities now. She tried to grab the fragments of thought that floated around her head. All she could remember is Naruto. He stirred, she saw something. Then blackness. That was all.

"She's breathing normally now." The voice was definitely feminine, but Hinata couldn't discern who it belonged to. "Heart rate normal. She seems to be fine now." Hah, yeah right. Hinata was far away from find. Her fiancé almost killed her, she was pregnant by what seemed to be air, and she got her new skirt blood stained. Why was this happening? It was supposed to be the happiest moments of her life and in a day, it had turned to the worst.

"We should keep her in here, just in case." Tsunade said, going over the readings on the monitor again. She had caught Hinata when she dropped. Hiashi run to her side, shaking Hinata violently. Tsunade stopped it immediately. Deciding that he was more trouble than he was worth, he told him to wait outside while they took her to the medical ward. Now she stood over the medical nin, relieved that she was ok. Sakura was also coordinating the effort and lending moral support. Right now, she was holding Hinata's hand, trying to coax her awake again.

"Hinata. Wake up." She whispered into her ear. Her hand was patched up, after a quick healing from Tsunade and a bandage, she could barely feel the incessant pain that plagued her before. Hinata's mouth moved slowly into a grin.

"You don't have to hold my hand so tight." she said softly. Sakura looked down and saw that Hinata wasn't lying. Sakura's hand cupped Hinata's so hard that it had made an red imprint on her skin.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, embarrassed.

"What happened to me?"

"You fainted." Tsunade answered. "We are trying to find out why. Nothing really happened, your body function just ceased. We brought you here to see what happened. It's been 9 hours since you went out. Your father was afraid, but went home to attend to some duties." She quickly added, "I want you to stay here for awhile, just so we can see what went wrong with you. Could just be stress."

"I want to see Naruto." The young Hyuuga said. "I want to see him now." She became tearful again, not that she didn't deserve a good cry.

"That's not possible tonight Hinata."

"Then when is it?"

"We'll see tomorrow."

* * *

Kiba dozed lazily in his bed. Drool that rivaled the continuous slobber that came from Akamaru's mouth was now drying on his pillow. He after the altercation with is mom, he hadn't talked to her. That didn't stop her from coming into his room at the dead of night.

"Kiba! I have something to tell you." Kiba didn't respond, but she continued. "Your sister has secured a job for you. If you don't take missions you'll be a Medical assistant for the mental ward." His head perked up a little.

"She said it's someplace called the Cells."

* * *

Updated again. I don't own Naruto. Tell me what you think. PLEASE! 


End file.
